


Departures Blessings

by Uji_Uji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Choices, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Past Character Death, Romance, Suicide Attempt, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uji_Uji/pseuds/Uji_Uji
Summary: All of us has a story. All of us are connected. Whether it's about him. About them. And about him. What if your happiness is just a moment that passes? Would you leave it and let that unfilled void in your heart remain? Or would you rather accept it despite its consequences?"Lee Jihoon. Can you stay by my side?"





	1. His Bobtail Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm a new writer & this story I'm working on was already uploaded by me once (the past title was 'Beautiful Tomorrow') so if this story is familiar to you, you've probably read 1-5 chapters of it 'cuz that's all I've posted till' I had the decision to rewrite it again. I just wanted to edit some things that I've been unsatisfied with & the story was not really finished as I was still working on the plot at that point. But I am back and ready to start again! 
> 
> This story was inspired by a movie that I adored, not telling you guys what movie it is 'cuz I don't want to give spoilers hehe~~  
> Sorry for my mistakes as I am not an experienced writer, I am only purely doing this bcuz I just want to let my imagination get wild as I love Seventeen & Soonhoon <3
> 
> Anyways thank you for dropping by and I hope you enjoy your read!

_“I.. I wonder why I said those words back then.”_

_“He could’ve been happy with someone else instead. Yet I...”_

_“What a fool I am.”_

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Soonyoung can’t remember the last time he had some good sleep. He began his mornings with sweat on his face dripping from his forehead as it made down to his plump cheeks then to his jaw and all the way to his white fare neck.

In haste he gets up from his sleeping position to a sitting position on his bed while his white blanket is still covering his legs.

Soonyoungs eyes were wide awake and he was loudly panting hard. He looks around for a few seconds in his room and can definitely hear his own heart beating really fast.

Another nightmare. He takes his right hand to his chest and clenches his shirt as he tilts his head forward.

As Soonyoung calms down, he took a deep breath, and sighed loudly. He flops back on his bed, head on his white soft pillow making a poof sound. He looks to his left where he has his night stand and a digital table watch. It's 6:30 am, and Soonyoung can't help but crumple his eyebrows in need of sleep.

He lets out another sigh before getting off his bed and heads to his kitchen where he makes his favorite decaf green matcha tea. He takes his black electric water boiler and starts to fill it up with water until it's half filled.

He then places it on it's base and plugged the cord on the wall outlet where the boiler it usually at. As he waits for his water to fully boil he decides that he’ll make toast for breakfast, and on his toast is his favorite strawberry jam and butter.

When he finishes making his breakfast the water boiler made a sound alerting Soonyoung that it’s ready. He reaches out in the cabinets in front of his head and takes out a classic vintage tea pot with decorative flowers (lavenders) looking as beautiful and unscathed the day he bought it.

Soonyoung scans the cabinet for his tea cup that came with the tea pot when he bought it, he spotted it at the corner and he had to tip toe as he reaches out for it.

Just as soon as he grabs the cup his face lit up and got a little startled as he felt something brushing, and pushing between his ankles back and forth.

He takes the tea cup and looks down to his toes and saw Dino. His little bobtail black cat. Soonyoung can definitely tell why his cat was seeking for his attention.

Four words: His cat is hungry.

Dino wasn't really the needy type, he only bothers Soonyoung when he wants something or when he dislikes something (or someone whenever Soonyoung would bring a friend in his house).

He found Dino when he was only a cub (About 9 months old) while Soonyoung was 20 years old.

The weather was awful that day, it was cloudy with rain pouring very hard. Soonyoung was wearing a black baggy hoodie with black skinny jeans and white converse. His eyes was bloodshot, his clothes and hair was very soaked and he didn't really care.

He didn't care, as he kept walking and bumping on the people in front on him on the sidewalk of the street. Soonyoung was walking without a care in the world like he was ready to die. His face definitely said it all.

He blankly kept staring on the ground while walking, then stopped as his eyes twitched and suddenly alert when he heard an awful crying noise.

He looked to his right side, where the sound was coming from, he notices that it didn’t belong to a person's voice. With his blank face he was standing beside a dark narrow space between a bakery and an apartment building.

He was staring at it for a while as the world slows down for him, he focuses just on the sound from the narrow way and as the sound kept getting louder, it grew on him.

 

Soonyoungs eyes grew big in concerned, his eyebrows crumpled like he was about to cry, and quickly had a dismayed look on his face and instantly started sprinting towards the sound.

Soonyoung was panting and found himself in front of a cat that was in the verge of dying. It was on a thin cardboard box, the cardboard  didn’t really help the poor cat as it was flooded with water due to the hard rain and caused the cat’s body to be drenched.

It was lying on its right side, eyes were tightly closed. It was hurt, and the hard rain kept pouring down on its fragile body like needles.

Soonyoung crouched down, he reached for the cat with his right hand and gently stroked its wet fur from his head to it's bottom. He then picked up the cat with both of his hands carefully and put it on his chest closely.

Soonyoung was now on his knees, he looked at the poor cub in his hands as his eyes started filling up with tears and soon was falling on his face but you couldn’t really tell because of the rain.

"I..I'm sorry.." Soonyoung said with a shaky voice.

"I'm so sorry..." he broke down.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I'm sorry...." Soonyoung kept repeating these words while crying, kneeling on the wet ground, and was in that position for a very long time while the cub was still on his embrace.

He later took the cub to a vet and decided to adopt it and named him Dino.

Soonyoung thought that it was a good choice for his recovery, mentally. It really took a long while to get close to Dino, he probably thought this was due to Dino’s own memories as a cub and that maybe the cat was mistreated by his ex-owner.

Soonyoung proved that with a lot of patience, care, love, almost three years has now passed and he and Dino are inseparable. Even if his cat does not express it, he loves and trusts Soonyoung as Soonyoung does to him.

He can definitely feel how Dino cares for him and acknowledges him as his owner or even a family.

Soonyoung was done making his matcha tea and makes his way to the living room reminiscing about how he met Dino, he takes a sip before setting it down on the black coffee table in front of his big black couch.

Soonyoung went back to the kitchen and made his way to the counter. Below the counter there was a cabinet for his cat’s food, he takes the bag of cat food and heads back to the living room.

He then makes his way beside the couch where Dino’s blue (for food) and white (water/milk) cat bowl was always placed. Soonyoung opens the bag of cat food and pours some solid food to his cats bowl.

Dino, being the hungry cat he is, has already started digging in before Soonyoung can even fill the right amount of food in his cat bowl. Soonyoung gave a warm smile.

“Dino-yah do you want milk or water today?” Soonyoung asked while he looks at his cat fondly.

“Meow~~~~” Dino answers as he looks at Soonyoung with his glassy green eyes.

“Milk it is.” Soonyoung giggled.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

While Dino’s almost done his yummy breakfast (for him at least), and Soonyoung, who’s reading a book while drinking his tea, was also done with his breakfast, when all of a sudden the doorbell rang. Soonyoung looks at his door just past his kitchen.

Soonyoung walks towards the door, Dino’s done with his food he licks his mouth to see if there are crumbs from his yummy breakfast. After he looks at the walking Soonyoung for a few seconds while his left ear twitched, and starts to follow him.

Soonyoung peeks through the door viewer and sees a young man dressed in a black suit. He has a royal blue tie with white stripes to complement, and is holding a black suitcase.

The young man was smiling with his teeth seen, he has a very wonderful smile that can warm up anyone who saw him, except for Soonyoung. Soonyoung unlocks his door and is greeted by the smiling young man.

“Annyeonghaseyo! Jeonun Lee Seokmin-immida! I believe you’ve been expecting me, Kwon Soonyoung-ssi.” he says, after he bowed and puts his hand out for Soonyoung to shake.

Soonyoung raises his right eyebrow and shook his hand while he suddenly remembers why this young man is here.

“Ahh yes yes. Kwon Soonyoung. Nice to meet you. Please, come in.” Soonyoung gestured with his right hand and a small smile while his left is holding the door for Seokmin to come in.

Seokmin went in and is greeted by the curious black cat who was standing three steps away from him. He notices the cat and crouches down with a smile and takes his hand out expecting the cat to go to him.

“Annyeong kitty~” Dino tilts his head to the left, and walks side to side with only his two front paws, trying to scan the male, debating whether or not he should go and have Seokmin caress him.

But the sassy cat turned his head, walks away from him and went to the couch to lie down. Dino thought that he wasn’t an easy cat and wouldn’t let the stranger pet him just yet.

Seokmin was left speechless with his right hand was left hanging and laughed.

“Hahaha! I guess she has a big personality. Ahahaha!” Amused by the Dino. While Dino was on the couch licking his paws.

Soonyoung let out a small smile “You have no clue~.” Rolling his eyes.

"What’s her name?”

“ **_He_ **is called Dino.” Soonyoung emphasizes.

“Oh I’m very sorry ahahaha. I definitely thought he was a she.” As Seokmin said while embarrassingly scratches his head.

Soonyoung said it was okay and that everyone who he had brought home thought his cat was a female and that very fact made Seokmin a bit relieved.

He leads the young man to his living room and offers a seat, he also asks if he wanted anything to drink. Seokmin gratefully replied that water or tea would be fine.

Luckily for Soonyoung he didn’t have to boil water again because he still has some hot green matcha tea left in his teapot. He places Seokmins tea down on the coffee table in front of them and sits opposite of Seokmin where he was sitting before.

After Seokmin took a sip from his hot tea, he took out a folder from his black suit case. He opened it and place it right in front of him.

“Shall we get started Kwon-ssi?” Soonyoung knew that there was no turning back.

“Yes….” there was silence in a few seconds.

 

“ I’d like to write my last will and testament.”


	2. His Will and Testament

_“It’s not your fault, hyung.”_

_“You just wanted to love.”_

_“There’s definitely nothing wrong with that.”_

_“Isn’t it you who taught me that.”_

 

_ >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> _

 

“I’d like to write my last will and testament.”

“Excuse me?” Seokmin is dumbfounded, disbelief on his face. He couldn’t believe what his client said.

“Kwon-ssi, I’m not in any way trying to be rude with your decision but… aren’t you a bit too young to be thinking about your last will?” Seokmin made sense, even for Soonyoung himself.

Soonyoung is only 22 years old, he has a great life ahead of him, he has a lot of time to do anything he wanted, to chase his dreams, to fall in love, and a lot more. Yet here he was telling this young man that he wants to write his last will. Pretty absurd isn't it?

“Yes Lee-ssi. I am very aware that I am young.” Soonyoung looked straight at Seokmins eyes before he started speaking again. “I’d like to write my last will... **_soon_ **.” Seokmin raised his right eyebrow.

“What do you mean by soon? Mr. Kwon?”

Soonyoung reached for his tea and drank it for a moment before he answered.

“You are going to help me find heirs for my assets, and the properties that I own.” Soonyoung explains calmly. Seokmin is still confused where this is going.

Well this is just his second year being a lawyer but still he knows that there’s something up with this client and what this young man in front of him wanted from him was all still new.

“Pardon me sir.. but I don’t think this will work out. I can’t give you what you’re asking for.” Seokmin straightforwardly refuses Soonyoung.

Soonyoung closes his eyes and releases a sigh before opening it.

“Lee Seokmin. Being one of the first ever eighteen years old scholar student to pass being a lawyer in Seoul university. Has a mother, no siblings, and a deceased father. You tried your very best in your education thus you are where you are now. But... the money you’re getting isn’t enough for you and your mother. Why? Your lacking clients. Nobody wants to put their trust on you because you’re still young and you lack experience. On top of that, your family always lacked sufficient money, and your father has a very big debt to pay. In unfortunate circumstances your father has passed, so there isn’t any other person to provide for you and your mothers necessities, but yourself. So I believe your in need of mo-” Seokmin slams on the coffee table causing his tea, as well as Soonyoung’s to spill.

“Ho- How did you know all of that?! Did you investigate me?!”

The two had a moment of eye contact as Soonyoung stood up from the couch, now both of them are at the same eye level.

“Yes. I certainly did.” Soonyoung walks away from the young man and made his way to his kitchen.

“If you have private investigators then why do you need me? And you don't specifically need a lawyer to write a last will.” Seokmin questions Soonyoung, who was trying to find a table cloth to wipe the tea that was spilled.

“I..” Soonyoung finds a blue table cloth from his kitchen drawers and pauses as he looks at the cloth.

“You..?”

“Do you want my money or not? Lee Seokmin. Your just helping me find my heirs, I’m not telling you in any sort of way to investigate people or do something illegal. And you will be my responsibility if ever something goes wrong. I think I’m offering a pretty good deal here. I don’t get why you're having second thoughts.”

Soonyoung’s firm voice reached Seokmins head. Sure this young man named Soonyong is offering him money but isn’t it a little too suspicious that he knows mostly everything about Seokmin?

Seokmin just couldn’t trust a guy that offered him money especially this his first time meeting and seeing this guy.

But he needs the money. He needs it badly. For his mother.

Seokmin made a fist and tightened his grip as he’s eyeing on Soonyoung who’s making his way to the coffee table to clean the mess he made.

“Is there some sort of contract that I need to sign? A-And how can I trust you? I don’t even know you.” He looks down on Soonyoung who’s almost finish cleaning the spilled tea.

“I already transferred the money in your bank account, well... I made you a new one if you don’t mind. And I visited your mother the other day in the hospital and paid for her medicine. I also told her that you might not be able to visit her for a bit because I hired you and you’ll be busy.”

Seokmins face is in disbelief. This person isn’t giving him a choice, he basically had everything finished before he was given time to think about this offer.

“So you're basically saying that I don’t have a choice.” Seokmin asked with his eyes squinted. Soonyoung gave him a shoulder shrug as he stood and went to his kitchen to wash the cloth.

“ _Is this person for real!? This is clearly blackmailing!!!_ ” (For him at least) Seokmin thought, drooping his shoulder as his mouth opened.

He breathe in and loudly breathe out as he let himself collapse on the chair, he took his right hand and put it on his forehead. In a few seconds Seokmin composes himself.

“When do we start?” He asked, and notices Soonyoung place down a card in front of him as he sat on his couch.

“We can start now if you can pull yourself together.”

Seokmin glares at the older. He notices the card as he reaches for it, it was a new debit card. “Is this supposed to be mine?”

Soonyoung crosses his legs, “Yes. I told you I made you a new one.” He hands a piece of paper to him.

“That’s your new bank account, download the app on your phone if your curious if I really did put money in there. If there’s no money be sure to contact me right away, my number is also on the paper.” Soonyoung crosses his arms, looked away to his window.

Seokmins eyes are on the paper then moves to Soonyoung, he wasn’t entirely sure if he can trust Soonyoung yet, he definitely have some doubts towards this silver haired young man.

His first impression when Soonyoung opened the door for him to enter was that he didn’t really smile that much. Not only he lacked expression on his face but also verbally. Seokmin just couldn’t read the guy.

When he looks into his eyes he feels like it’s empty… that there’s nothing in them. He doesn’t know if he hates him or feels sympathetic for him.

He has this intuition that there was definitely something wrong with Soonyoung, he just didn’t feel that he was in the right position to ask.

Dino’s tail twitches as he wakes up from his nap beside Soonyoung. As he yawns he arches his back and spread his cute tiny paws to stretch. He made his way towards his owner and sat on his lap.

He felt as though his owner needed him right now. He looks up and notices his owner smiling fondly at him. Soonyoung gently caresses his Dino lovingly and the cat releases a satisfied meow.

Seokmin was watching the entire scene. Now there's only one thing he knows about Soonyoung, it’s that when he’s with his cat he lets out a whole new side of him.

“Is there anymore questions you want to ask?” Soonyoungs smile collapses and looks at the young man staring at him. Seokmin snaps out from what he was thinking and looks down at the paper in his hand before he thought for a moment.

“Umm.. Do you already know the people who you’re giving your assets to? Like your family or your siblings?”

He looks at Soonyoung who averts his eyes from his and to the window again while petting Dino and mumbles “It’s snowing..”

Seokmin heard this and also looks at the window. “Huh? Uh, yeah it is. I think it’s the first snowfall of this month.”

“I see..” Soonyoung continues to stare at the falling white snow. He closes his eyes and hears a faint scream of a boy, and it got louder and louder.

He immediately in a fright, opens his eyes as he breathe deeply and then out. He looked down and saw the little ones paws on his chest.

“Meow~ Meow~ Meooow~” He let out a small, “I’m okay..I’m okay..” He whispers to Dino as he pets him and kisses his worried black cat.

Seokmin was a bit baffled. There was a moment of awkward silence between the three of them.

“I already know some people, and the others are close to where I live. They’re not relatives, most of them will be strangers and one person is my friend.”

Soonyoung breaks the silence first by explaining his plans. Seokmin took a pen as well as a notebook and started to write down what Soonyoung is saying.

“My friend, his name is Wen Jun hui, from China. I’d like to leave him to take care of the three dance studios I own with his lover Xu Minghao. Two at Seoul and one at Namyangju. I would also like to leave 15% of my assets to the both of them. Not only it will help them but I know they would use it for the studio.”

Seokmin is quite shocked hearing this, how can a twenty-two years old young man have so much properties. Who in the world is Kwon Soonyoung. And what’s his story?

Seokmin was getting overly curious from a man he just met.

He wants to know more about Soonyoung, who is he? What is he? And why does he have such sad eyes.


	3. Their Person

“Mingyu-yah! Mingyu-yah! Yeogi!!” As the little one waved his hand from the crowd for the his not so little brother to see.

“Hyung! Hyung!” The younger spotted the little blond and embraces him in his arms and smiles widely.

“Mi-Mingyu-yah~~I ca-can’t breathe..” As he pats the younger ones back. Mingyu apologizes for his sudden action, he then places his hands from the smaller ones back, to his little shoulders and pushes him a little so he can take a good look at him. “I missed you so much uri Jihoonie!” He quickly earns a punch on his stomach.

“That’s Jihoonie- _ **hyung**_ for you! Oh, did you get taller again?” The smaller pouts.

“Oh c’mon like it mattered when it’s just the two of us. And yes I did! Two centimeters taller!” Mingyu proudly said. “Hmph! Selfish little brother, aren’t you.” From Jihoons comment it’s Mingyu who pouts this time.

“Hehehe. Just kidding Minggu~” The younger smirks and they both laugh as the two walks and heads to the bus stop. The two brothers both missed each other, after all it’s the first time in a year has passed since they’ve seen each other.

Jihoon moved from Busan to Seoul so he could fulfill his dream as a children's music teacher, he always wanted to help kids to find their passion in music or something else, like he did when he was young. He could have been one in his hometown but there a lot more opportunities here in Seoul.

Mingyu being a year younger than Jihoon had to wait till’ he graduated to follow Jihoon to Seoul. Mingyu wants to be a doctor but also took acting classes in Seoul University of Arts where Jihoon is also at. Part of it was because he wanted to be with Jihoon, you can’t blame him though he adores his older brother even if they aren't blood related. Yes, they aren’t.

Jihoon was found by the Kims when he was still a baby. They’ve adopted him and he couldn’t be thankful enough to have found a loving family. All that he knew was his name, Lee Jihoon, due to a note that was left with him when his adopted parents found him.

In fact Jihoon uses his last name 'Lee' rather than 'Kim', he said that it’s so he doesn’t forget how grateful he is towards the Kims. Also, he thinks he doesn’t deserve the name considering the hard things they went through because of him. (But of course, they didn’t mind because Jihoons like their own son.)

It wasn’t always like that, he used to be 'Kim Jihoon' till’ the end of high school, it was just when he moved out he started using the name Lee. “You know, eomma wants you to come home once in a while, and so does appa. They’re were pretty bitter that you didn’t visit us last year, well I guess I was too. Hehe.”

“Oh, um. Sorry..I was just a bit..busy.” Jihoon says with a forced smile. Mingyu notices this, and pats the shorters back in comfort. Jihoon smiles on the comfort. Mingyu can’t help himself and went for another hug. “I know it was inevitable, but I was really lonely you know..When you left, we were all lonely.” Mingyu pouts again.

“No one played the piano and sang for us at home. Well I tried, but they said I sounded like a chicken that was being butchered.” Jihoon who can’t help but laugh and adore his Minggu, just right after he stops laughing hugs him back with a pat on his back .

"Alright~ Alright~ We’ll visit them this summer vacation.. together.” Mingyu pulls out of the hug and smiles with his teeth out. When he knew Jihoon was leaving them to pursue his music career he just couldn’t help but be disappointed and wished that they were the same age.

He was really bummed out by Jihoons absence in their house, as well as their parents. Moving to Seoul and applying to Jihoon’s university because he wanted to be with the smaller wasn’t the whole reason, as he was also greatly bothered by something else.

“Hyung….how’s your health?” Mingyu asks, eyes and ears are on Jihoon. The blond jumped a little from the tallers question. “I-I’m doing fine! If not, I wouldn’t have came all the way here just to pick you up, right?” Jihoon tilts his head to the left, and smiles at the younger, Mingyu returned it with a smile.

He put his left arm around Jihoon’s shoulder and pointed to the gloomy sky. “From now on we’ll be together! _And from now on I can take care of you._ ” Mingyu said and smiled to his fullest though he just left that caring part out as Jihoon chuckled.

“Don't you mean the other way around haha.” But Jihoon was really excited, he can finally have someone to talk to, Mingyu will be living with him and sharing the rent to his apartment. On top of that he’ll have someone he can hang out with in University. Not that Jihoon was always alone but it’s still different when you have someone that your really comfortable with is there with you.

After a long ride and full of chatting in the bus ride, they’ve arrived at a cafe to get some warm beverages before they went home. It was just so chilly outside that they couldn't help but get hot drinks. As to their surprise, when they got out of the cafe with their drinks, Jihoon notices a drop of white crystals.

“Minggu-yah! Look, it’s snowing.” For Mingyu, the blond Jihoon looked absolutely beautiful as he held his left hand out to catch a flake of snow. Jihoon looked at Mingyu and warmly smiled. “I’m really glad that your here.” Jihoon chuckled as his eyes went crescent.

Mingyu felt his heart skip a beat for a moment. He looked away from Jihoon who’s still mesmerized by the falling white flakes. His cheeks were definitely red, not because of how the cold enveloped him, but because of the delightful smile that was given to him by the little blond.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

They just got home and Jihoon did a little tour for Mingyu around the apartment, so that the younger knows where this and that were. Jihoon knows that Mingyu is a born-to-be housewife so he wasn’t really worried whether or not Mingyu knows how to work the laundry machine. (Mingyu does it by hand back home)

Jihoon moved in recently in their current apartment just a few weeks from now. He needed a new one because his last apartment was a lot smaller and really for just one person. So before Mingyu came he found this apartment instead where it had two bedrooms and a lot spacier than his previous one.

“Mingyu-yah~ I hope you don’t mind sharing my bed for a bit. I ordered you a mattress but apparently it won’t be here till’ next week. So until then let’s share a bed like the old times.” Mingyu was baffled and immedietly refused Jihoon saying that he won’t be able to sleep if someone was with him for an excuse, and insisted sleeping on the couch that was in the living room. The little one raised an eyebrow of disbelief.

“Kim Mingyu, I’ve been with you for more than eighteen years, and we’ve been sleeping in the same mattress till’ you were fifteen. Why the sudden change of heart? You don’t have to act like a big boy now, dongsaeng-ah~” Jihoon teased.

“Oh shush!” The taller defended.

“You didn’t mind it when you were fifteen~ You were so cute back then until..............you started growing like a beanpole.” Jihoon let out an exaggerated sigh.

“Sheesh. Thanks for comparing your younger brother with a beanpole. And what’s with that long silence. Hmph!” Mingyu sulked as he was opening his luggage to get his neatly folded clothes out. Jihoon gigged at the sulking giant.

“I’ll go make us some tea. Oh and my room is just beside yours if your wondering.” Mingyu looked back at the smaller who was making his way to the kitchen and smiled fondly. It’s been a real long time since Lee Jihoon was this happy. He went to his kitchen and started making tea for him and Mingyu. It feels like home he thought, as he was getting some tea bags from the shelves.

Jihoon only ever drank green matcha tea if it’s decaf, Mingyu on the other hand liked lemon and honey tea, but only if it was Jihoon who made it, because the little one always makes it the way his dongsaeng wants it. The tea was done and Jihoon headed to the living room and to a surprise he sees an empty luggage. As Mingyu walks out of his room, he applauded at the taller.

“Wow. You never cease to amaze me Kim Mingyu.” He was still clapping.

“Hehe. What can I say. I work fast.” His shoulder shrugged with cockyness in his tone. The two enjoyed their tea time in the living room while they were catching up with each other. Mingyu was telling how everyone was asking for Jihoon in their high school when he left (mostly the first years.) Especially the boys.

Mingyu wanted to get his hands on them and rip their heads- Ehem* ehem* Just teach them a lesson for talking and asking about his famous older brother. It was uncomfortable.

The two were really popular back in their high school years, they were known as the 'Perfect Kim brothers.' Mingyu was known for his tall handsome good looks and was really good in sports, cooking, and studies. He was basically an honor student who can do anything once he sets his mind to it.

Jihoon on the other hand was known as the shortest boy in their high school but that didn’t let him get discouraged as he was a genius in music. Jihoon could play many instruments, be it drums, guitar, piano, clarinet, he even composes his own music and has a stunning voice that awed every single person who heard it.

He could honestly be a great producer and a singer in the music industry if he tried to pursue it, after all it was his very first dream. But he wasn't really a fan of how publicly his life will get once he entered the celebrity world, it wasn't his thing. Of course nobody forgot how beautiful he was. His body is very petite, has attractive features, and not only his skin was smooth and glowing from a afar but it was also as white as snow.

Jihoon was a very kind student. He attracted not only female students but also males. Mingyu was not happy. Mingyu did everything he could to “protect” the little one; meaning he would chase away his suitors before Jihoon even knew he had any. (He was, and still is proud of his doings.)

It was a good thing for him that Jihoon never wondered why no one would get close to him. He is a pretty dense person when it comes to things like those. Well past is past. Jihoon was in disbelief. “Everybody was asking for me? Nobody couldn’t even get close to me or talked to me when I was there. I always wondered why…You think it was because of how I look at people?” (Jihoon has kind looks yet he sometimes looked intimidating.)

Jihoon wondered and looked at Mingyu who was seated right in front of him. “Ma-maybe…O-or you know, they just-just probably didn’t have the guts to speak to you.” Mingyu avoided eye contact and Jihoon suspiciously raised one of his eyebrow.

“O-Oh! B-By the way! How’s university going for you?” Mingyu changed the subject as he drank his tea in haste, even though he was the one who brought the conversation up in the first place, but if they go a little bit further he might just end up digging his own grave.

“University is great. There are so much talented students! You’ll love it there, I just know you will!” Jihoon was more excited than Mingyu because it’s like the good old high school years when they were together. “I hope so~ ‘Cuz I’m starting next week and I’m pretty nervous of meeting new people.”

Because there were some problems in Mingyu’s paperwork when he enrolled to Jihoon’s university, the enrollment got delayed and just got finished by the end of October. So Mingyu is starting the school year late, he was pretty worried about everyone knowing each other and he’ll be left out. “You’ll be fine. You’re Kim Mingyu! You always know what to do, and I’m right here aren’t I?” Jihoon assured the taller.

“Yeah~ Like before.” Both wore a smile.

All of a sudden Jihoon felt a vibrate in his right pocket. He reached for his phone and saw that he got a message, he opened the chat to see who’s it from, while Mingyu who got curious was trying peek at who the smaller was texting. It was from Shua.

 **Shua** : “Annyeong, Jihoon-ah! I got news for you!” _Today at 3:45 pm_

 **Jihoon** : “Annyeong~~~ What is it hyung?”          _Today at 3:45 pm_

 **Shua** : “My friend said yes! >.< And he wants to meet you as soon as possible so you could start teaching the kids right away!”                                                  _Today at 3:47 pm_

 **Jihoon** : “OH MY GOSH!!! Do you mean it hyung!?”  _Today at 3:47 pm_

Jihoon couldn’t help but be excited and reached out in front of him to shrug Mingyu’s arm, the taller got startled and almost choked on his tea while he was drinking it. “Mingyu-yah! Mingyu-yah! I’m finally going to be teaching music to kids!” Jihoon pointed at his phone so the taller could see his conversation with Shua.

Mingyu squinted and took a look at the phone right in front of him but it was too far to read as he was wiping some tea that spilled around his mouth with the back of his hand. “Ohhh~ is this about the volunteering thing you mentioned to me a few days ago?” He asked as he took Jihoons phone to take a closer read.

“Yeah!! It is!! I finally got an answer from Shua hyungs friend. You remember I told you about Shua hyung having a really rich friend, and apparently he owns this orphanage and was looking for a volunteer to teach the kids there some music.” Jihoon delightfully said. “Hmmmm~~~” Mingyu was done looking at Jihoons phone and gave it back as another message came again from Shua.

 **Shua** : “Yes Of course! Are you free around 2pm on a Tues?”                                                                          _Today at 3:55 pm_

 **Jihoon** : “I’m definitely free that day hyung!”        _Today at 3:56pm_

Jihoon doesn’t have classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays but he does work in the morning till 1:30 pm.

 **Shua** : “I’ll pick you up from the cafe you work at that time! Gtg now & see you then!”                              _Today at 3:56pm_

 **Jihoon** : “Awww~ Thanks so much hyung! I appreciate it <3”                                                        _Today at 3:57pm_

Jihoon let out a loud yes with his hands in the air and flopped at his couch looking at his phone. Mingyu watched the smaller in pleasure but suddenly remembered something. “Don't you have work that day?”

Jihoon may have been away from Mingyu for a year now but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t know the smallers schedule, because they’d always talk through video call and of course Mingyu knows when he’s busy or not. “I do. But, I wanna start as soon as possible so I can at least have experience…. And I wanna help kids.”

Jihoon has always been passionate in helping kids that are in need, even back in Busan. He had a soft spot for children and especially to the ones without homes and families. They kind of reminded him of himself, though he grew in a loving family he still can’t help but feel lonely sometimes not knowing his biological parents. Maybe that’s why Jihoon is so eager, because he knows how they feel.

“I know you do but I just hope your taking good care of yourself and not over doing it.” Mingyu firmly told Jihoon and the smaller lowered his head to look at the conversation with Shua on his phone. “I’m not, you know it’s my dream Mingyu. And I want to be able to do it right away… as soon as possible.”

The younger had tightened his grip on his phone with a gloomy look on his face. Mingyu looked at him with worry. There was seconds of silence between the two and Mingyu couldn’t help but feel stupid, why’d he have to go and make Jihoon sad, and changed the subject quickly. “When are you meeting up? ‘Cuz I’m going with you whether you like it or not, and I haven’t met this Shua friend of yours."

Jihoon looked up at Mingyu who was looking somewhere else and smiled. “It’s on Tuesday at 2pm, and hey don’t be so impolite, he’s two years older than me so that means he’s three years older than you. So you have to call him hyung whether you like it or not.” Jihoon chuckled as he saw the younger roll his eyes with a sarcastic look on his face.

"Besides don’t you have class on Tuesdays?" Mingyu took his phone out of his pocket and checked to see if he does “No, I’m pretty sure I don-” Before he could even continue he held his phone close to his face and squinted on the screen. He looks at Jihoon who shrugged his shoulders; basically expressing I told you so on Mingyu. The taller let out a grunt ‘cuz he has a class till 3pm in the afternoon.

“Fine, fine…But be sure to text or call when something happens or when you need me.” He had a very grumpy look which Jihoon enjoyed and thought it was cute from time to time when he worries. “Ne~~~ _**Hyung-nim**_.”

Jihoon teased the younger more by calling him that, even though Jihoon knew that he was older, Mingyu acts as if he’s the older one. But, Jihoon was used to the younger ones rants and nagging. Mingyu wasn’t always like that when they were young.

Jihoon reminisces their childhood memories for a moment while looking at Mingyu fondly who was still looking at his schedule on his phone while he scratches his head in frustration. When they were young Mingyu would always, and I mean always stick close to Jihoon. Mingyu was shy and was very timid as he was also bullied in middle school.

Jihoon would always be the one to chase the bullies away but that changed when Mingyu entered his first year of high school. Jihoon was a second year and Mingyu was a first, Jihoon got hurt during Mingyu’s fight with one of the nasty third years that kept pestering him.

Jihoon covered for Mingyu and got hit in the head pretty hard by a rock threw by one of the third years; pretty pathetic that they used a rock on a fist fight. Mingyu cried Jihoons name who blacked out because of the hard hit from the rock.

The third years got into a lot of trouble with the principle, they later apologized to Jihoon and Mingyu and got suspended for six months and was unable to graduate. They felt really bad for what they did, but Mingyu just couldn’t forgive them. He couldn’t forget how he saw Jihoon collapse right in front of his eyes and saw blood on the ground coming from Jihoons head (forehead to be exact).

Mingyu was pretty hard on himself and thought that he was weak and so useless, it should have been him who got hit not Jihoon. When Jihoon woke up in the infirmary, Mingyu was bawling his eyes out, Jihoon had pretty hard time calming the younger one down and thought he was exaggerating.

From then on Mingyu made a promise to himself, that he would always be there for his big brother to protect him from people who would hurt him as Jihoon protected him. That was also the day when he realized that he loved Lee Jihoon. Yes, not as a brother, but as something else.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As night came, both of them were getting ready for bed, and Mingyu finally gave up in insisting sleeping on the couch. Jihoon was very persuasive and threatened Mingyu that he wouldn’t eat dinner unless they sleep together on the same bed, and that he would sleep on the floor if Mingyu slept on the couch.

He’s totally not letting his younger brother sleep on the couch after his long way trip to Seoul. His brother needed some good sleep and that’s what a good comfortable mattress is useful for. Mingy was pretty awkward when he laid beside the older, he couldn’t stop squirming and looking around Jihoon’s bedroom when he spotted something.

It was a picture of both of them with their parents, that was the last picture they took when Jihoon moved out and Mingyu let out a warm smile. “Jihoon hyu-” Before he could finish calling his hyung, he looked to his right and saw the smaller facing him with his eyes closed.

The smaller was tucked comfortably in a comforter that touched his small face almost covering it, bits of hair were falling blocking the smallers left eye. Mingyu noticed this and brushed off the hair that was falling so he could see Jihoons pretty eyelids. Mingyu couldn’t help but smile at him. “Jal-ja~~ Jihoon hyung.”

He faced the smaller and stared at him for another minute or so. His eyes were finally giving up from the tiredness he got from today, and before he knew it his eyes were slowly closing. And so, Kim Mingyu fell asleep while staring at his beloved brothers face.   

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Jihoon’s nose was twitching from the smell coming outside from his room. His eyes opened heavily as he reached one hand beside him. The lack of Mingyu’s body, but the taller wasn’t there. He got up dazed and went to the washroom that was connected with his room to wash his face.

As he peeked through outside his bedroom he got a good morning from Mingyu who was, again making magic with his hands. Jihoon made his way to the dining room table and sat with a dazed expression on hand scratching his right eye. “Good mowning~~”

Mingyu snickered, he knows Jihoon wasn’t really an early bird, he always have to have someone wake him up, but Mingyu knew that Jihoon is probably already used to waking up by himself now; he’s lived alone for a year after all.

Mingyu began placing the dishes he made in front of Jihoon, the smaller was a little more woken up by what he saw. “How’d you make this? I’m pretty sure there wasn’t much ingredients in my kitchen for this.” Mingyu smirked. "Hehe. I brought it from home~ I figured you didn’t have much in your kitchen so I made the sauce before the trip.”

It was Jihoon’s favorite dish, jajang-rice. He couldn't believe the younger made this for him, nothing makes him happier than rice and jajang sauce together. “I'm also planning on boiling some noodles so you could have options later on~”

“Kim Mingyu… Saranghae~~ >.<” Jihoon thought he was the luckiest person on earth alive to have such an amazing younger brother. Mingyu was pleased by the olders comment and sat down opposite of Jihoon.

“Jal meokkesseumnida!”

The brothers said in unison and digged in. Jihoon has never been happier to have his brother with him. After breakfast the two decided to go to the cafe where Jihoon has been working for almost a year now. Jihoon wanted to introduce his younger brother to Minghao, his co-worker that’s chinese. They got along pretty well even if there was a bit of a language barrier, as they both had interest in music.

Jihoon later knew that Minghao also goes to his university and is an international student there (Like Jihoon, he also owns a scholarship.) He also found out that Minghao’s been doing b-boying ever since he was young and has another part-time job in a dance studio. The dance studio he worked at is by famous company called K.W.O.N.S. You can get free classes twice in weekdays and once in weekends.

He once wondered what kind of person was running the company because it was an amazing idea and pretty cool that this company gave free classes to people who couldn't afford the money to pay for other dance classes in Seoul. Also it made Jihoon look up to them. As they went in the cafe Jihoon told Mingyu to take a seat and made his way to the counter to get them something to drink.

Jihoon couldn’t see Minghao around and when he was already at the counter he asked Younghee who was also one of his co-workers, who took his order. “Younghee-yah, have you seen Minghao?”

Younghee replied and said that she was covering for Minghao, he apparently had some urgent business to attend to and couldn’t make it today, so they switched days. So that’s why Jihoon was a bit curious as to why he saw Yonghee was working today, she usually doesn’t work on Sundays while Minghao did.

Jihoon thanked the girl and stepped aside for the person who was in line behind him. A few minutes has past, Younghee finally gave him his order and the moment he turned away from Younghee he collided with a person who was also holding a drink.

Jihoon spilled one of his drinks as well as the person who he collided with. Luckily for Jihoon, it didn’t spill on him and went straight to the ground, but the young man on the other hand got it on his black long-sleeved turtleneck and some on his black jeans.

“I-I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going!”

He hastily put the other drink down on the counter and wiped his sweater paws on the man. “Oh no, it was me who wasn’t looking. I should have been more aware.” The man said in a calm voice as Jihoon quickly took out a baby blue handkerchief from his pocket and wiped it on the man’s clothing.

“Oh my goodness.. I’m really really sorry.” Jihoons expression was troubled as he wiped away the coffee judging by how it smelled from the man’s clothing. "Ho-How can I make it up to you?”

As Jihoon looked up to the the young man who was looking at him and had a small smile on his face, he was drawn by the mans alluring eyes and silver hair to compliment it. There was a moment of pause while both men looked at each other’s eyes.

Jihoon couldn't understand why he was so drawn to this man’s eyes, and took his time staring at them while his right hand is holding his handkerchief trying to wipe off the excess coffee and left hand awkwardly brushing off some particles of the coffee, that were still on the young man's chest.

Mingyu who took notice of the fact that Jihoon spilled his drink a while ago made his way to the smaller to help him but stopped in front of the two when he realized that Jihoon was staring at the person who he spilled a drink at.

Mingyu clenched his fist as he stared at both of them, his heart ached a bit and quickly snapped out of it. He called Jihoon’s name once, Jihoon replied but did not look at Mingyu. “Jihoon-ah….Your staring.” Jihoon perked to Mingyu and blushed as he turned again to the young man. “O-oh..I-uh..Um-I..ah...I’m so sorry. I-”

Before Jihoon could even finish stuttering; or if he was going to finish, Mingyu patted Jihoon on the shoulder and sighed. “Hyung~ Why don’t you get one of the employees and ask them to help you clean up.”

“Ru-Right! I will!"

Jihoon was going to leave but before he left he bowed to the young man and said sorry once again, he also forcefully pushed his baby blue handkerchief; that was now unrecognizable ‘cuz it was covered in the color of coffee, to the guy, for him to continue wiping the spilled coffee on his clothing.

“I’m sorry about my hyung, he usually doesn’t uh, stare at people like that.” Mingyu scratching his head with a bit of embarrassment. The young man said it was okay and that it was his fault in the first place for not noticing the smaller in front of him while he kept wiping the coffee from his sweatshirt.

“Uhh..Do you want some change of clothes? Our apartment is just close by and I can lend you some of mine if you want.” The young man waved a hand gesturing that it’s okay.

“Oh no no, It’s fine. I also live close here, though I haven’t seen much of you guys around.” He said while his eyes starts to linger on Jihoon but went back to Mingyu when Mingyu started talking.

“Well I did just move here from Busan yesterday, and you probably haven’t seen hyung around because he just moved out from his old apartment to his new one just a few weeks from now. It’s a lot closer to where he works which is here. But he’s been living in Seoul for about a year now. I’m Kim Mingyu by the way, and that’s my older brother Jihoon.”

Pointing at the smaller one who was asking for help to one of his co-workers, and held his hand out for the young man to shake.

“Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung.”


	4. His Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way anything that has Italics without Bold are the persons inner thoughts! ^.^

* * *

Soonyoung took Dino in a pet cafe because he's meeting with a long time friend, therefore he just couldn’t leave his cat alone and he also needed grooming.

He doesn’t want Dino thinking that he’s been abandoned like what his last owner did. So everytime he would leave for more than two hours he would take the cat to the cafe. After he dropped off Dino, he made his way to a cafe called ‘ _Petit Bonheur’_ just across the pet cafe. He entered the cafe, and instantly a small young man with blond hair caught his eye.

The young blond who was wearing a white knitted v-neck sweater with brown plaid pants and is wearing white shoes, was ordering at the counter. Soonyoung who lined up behind him waited for his turn to order. He couldn’t take his eyes off the little guy, like he’s seen him somewhere before but he just couldn’t recall.

Even after his turn to order his eyes wouldn’t leave the little one alone; Soonyoung had to admit the small blond was really handsome, good thing the smaller was too occupied on what he was doing in his phone or else he would have thought Soonyoung was a weirdo for staring at him, or even worst, a stalker.

As he got his drink Soonyoung walked to his right where the little one is to get some napkins and the next thing he knew they’ve collided, causing his drink to spill on him and for some luck nothing spilled on the little one. “I-I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going! The little one quickly took out a baby blue handkerchief and started to wipe off excess coffee that was dripping from Soonyoung’s clothing.

“Oh no, it was me who wasn’t looking. I should have been more aware.” He was now completely transfixed by the smaller as he was still wiping off the coffee that spilled on Soonyoung.

Soonyoung thought the smaller was beautiful but he didn’t think he was _**this**_ beautiful up close. His silky hair that smelled like strawberries but is the colour of the sun almost touched his lips as he was so close to him, then the smaller looked up to him. “Ho-How can I make it up to you?”

Soonyoungs heart skipped a bit as his eyes were now locked at the smallers eyes. They stayed in that position for a few seconds, Soonyoung was hoping that the smaller couldn’t feel how fast his heart was beating as his hand were on Soonyoungs chest, still holding his baby blue handkerchief that was now covered in coffee.

“Jihoon-hyung....Jihoon-ah….Your staring.” The smaller perked up to the direction of the person who was calling him and looked back to Soonyoung.

“So his names Jihoon.” He thought.

“O-oh.. I-uh..Um-I..ah..I’m so sorry, I-” The guy taller than Soonyoung patted Jihoons small shoulder, “Hyung~ Why don’t you get one of the employees and ask them to help you clean up.”

Soonyoung was forcefully given Jihoons handkerchief by Jihoon who hurriedly made his way to find help to cleaning the mess they both made when the taller talked to him. “I’m sorry about my brother, he usually don’t, uh, stare at people like that.”

He also offered him some change of clothes but Soonyoung gestured by waving his hand to say that it was okay, “Oh no no, It’s fine. I also live close here…though I haven’t seen much of you guys around.” His eyes lingered to the small blond.

The taller explained how he just moved here from Busan just yesterday. And that his older brother moved out of his apartment just a few weeks from now, because apparently his job was closer.

No wonder why Soonyoung haven’t seen them around. Though it was in no doubt that he has seen Jihoon one time. “.....I’m Kim Mingyu by the way, and that’s my older brother Jihoon.” He pointed at the small blond who was asking for help to one of his co-workers, and held his hand out for Soonyoung to shake as he introduced himself as well.

“Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung.”

As Soonyoung continued to wipe the coffee that spilled on his clothes with Jihoons handkerchief he suddenly felt a vibration coming from the back pocket of his pants. It was probably from his friend he thought. He checks his phone to see the time, he has to go now.

“I actually have to go now, I’m meeting someone and I have to be there in less than ten minutes.” He turned to Mingyu to let him know, the taller offered him change of clothes again but he politely refused saying that it was really okay.

“Can you.. just tell your brother that it’s all good, and that he doesn’t need to worry about anything.”

Mingyu gave a nod and thanked Soonyoung for being so understandable. Soonyoung gave a quick wave of goodbye at Mingyu and the taller waved back as he stepped out of the cafe.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Sorry that I’m late Minghao! I was kind of in a little accident.”

The younger widened his eyes and was a bit taken back when Soonyoung opened his dark grey coat and showed him the stain that was on his black long-sleeved turtleneck and pants that.

“I can see that.”

He pointed at the stain and snickered causing Soonyoung to look down on his clothing the look back at his friend with a shrug. He scratched his head in embarrassment.

“Uhh yeah. Hehe.”

“Well good thing you have a coat to cover it so it's less visible. You honestly look like you took a piss in your- ” “Yeah. Yeah. Good thing it ain’t that cold outside today. How’s Junhui by the way?” Soonyoung interrupted before his friend could say anything further to make fun of him.

A waiter came over to put down the tea in front of the two, Mingaho ordered it before Soonyoung got there. “He’s doing a lot better. All thanks to you.” He gave Soonyoung a warm smile.

“No, I didn’t do anything.” Soonyoung shook his head and snorted with a small smile.

“What do you mean you didn’t do anything, you helped him a lot by what you did. I didn’t even know that you were his donor until now.”

“Minghao, I know you-”

“Does Junhui know?” Soonyoung looked up hesitating to answer the younger. “Does Junhui know that your his donor?” Minghao curiously asked him. “He doesn’t have to know.” The younger released a distressed sigh.

“Hyung, you better tell him now or else-”

“Or else what? You know as well as I do that he would have refused if I offered him to be his donor. Jun and I have been friends for a long time, and I know him.” Soonyoung took a sip on his tea.

“Exactly! Isn’t that why you shouldn’t keep it a secret from him? ‘Cuz he’s your best friend?” Minghao had a point but Soonyoung wasn’t getting any of that. _"Hmph. I hate it when he’s right."_ Soonyoung pouted in his thoughts.

“You’ve been really acting weird lately hyung. You’ve been so…distant.” Minghao said as he gestured with his hands and shrugged his shoulders. “Your overthinking.” Soonyoung said shaking his head and put his tea down.

“No, I am not. Just judging by the way your acting. You're definitely hiding something from us.” Minghao pointed at the older then reached for his tea and started sipping on it.

Soonyoung doesn’t blame the younger getting all suspicious over him, he is acting a little too distant lately from his friends. Refusing to hang out with them, ignoring their calls for the past few weeks, he’s not surprised if they started to be fed up with him. But Soonyoung knows they're not that kind of friends.

Soonyoung knows as they were by his side during really rough times, they were there while Soonyoung was pushing everyone away, it was only Jun and Minghao that didn’t give up on him.

He knew just how important they were to him, after all it was just the two of them that Soonyoung showed this kind of side in him, ever since _he_ passed away. So when he found out that Jun had Cirrhosis, he immediately had some tests done to see if he was compatible to be his donor, and in God’s miracle, he was.

After he has found out that he was all clear he instantly got the paper works done for the transplant to occur. Junhui doesn’t know it was him because he thought it was a miscellaneous consideration from a stranger, little did he know it was his best friend.

“Jun and I are really worried about you hyung. We don’t want to see you in that state again four years ago. We just wanna know if your taking good care of yourself. We just want you to be happy again.” Soonyoung let out an assured smile. “I am Minghao….I am. _Sorry Hao but, I don’t think I will ever be happy again._ ” The younger smiled back.  

“By the way, what _**did**_ happen on your way here.” Minghao asked raising his right eyebrow curiously.

“I bumped into someone causing my drink to spill. Hehe.” Soonyoung said as he scratched his cheek with his index finger. “Klutz as always.” Minghao said while he rolled his eyes with a smile.

“Oh shush~” The two friends laughed in amusement, it’s been a while since he’s enjoyed himself like this. At the midst Soonyoung abruptly thought of something.

“Hey, umm. Do you perhaps…know someone named.. Jihoon? From the cafe you work at.” Soonyoung asked hesitantly fidgeting his fingers, while Minghao squinted his eyes with a questioning look. Then he smirks.

“What if I do?”

He teases Soonyoung with the reply. Soonyoung couldn’t look Minghao in the eyes straight and kept fidgeting with his legs.

“AHA!” Minghao loudly said causing his hyung to get startled. “You have a crush on him don’t you~" Bullseye. That kind of hit Soonyoung hard. “I- I do not! He’s the one I collided with and caused my drink to spill!” Soonyoung defended himself.

“Hmmmmmm~~Whatever you say hyungnim~” Soonyoung gace him a glare. There was a bit of awkward silence between the two and just after Minghao took a sip on his tea he asked something to Soonyoung again.

“So…Do you like him or not?” Minghao raised his right eyebrow, curiously waiting for his hyung to answer but instead he got yelled at. “Xu Minghao!” Soonyoung yelled as he slammed his hands on the table while the younger covered his ears and tightly closed his eyes.

Everyone in the store looked at them and Soonyoung looked around as he was making small bows, apologizing for his sudden embarrassing action. Minghao chuckled and gained another glare from the older.

“I’m just asking hyung~ No need to get heated up.”

“And I answered no didn’t I.” He said as he crossed his arms and looked to his right with a pout on his face. “How disappointing.” The younger shrugged his shoulder and chuckled noticing the slightly blushed cheeks from Soonyoung.

The two enjoyed their time chatting and catching up with each other like the old times. Minghao persuaded the older to come and see Jun at least, but only if he kept quiet that he was Jun’s donor, and the younger had no choice but to say okay, 'cuz Jun was getting really worried about his best friend. Soonyoung was just too stubborn.

As time passed the two had to part ways, Minghao was meeting up with Jun to go on a date, and Soonyoung was meeting Seokmin, though he didn’t tell Minghao about Seokmin at all.

He just said that he had a business meeting with some of his employees, and of course the younger didn’t really find it fishy ‘cuz his hyung has always been a busy body from the start.

Before they parted Minghao told Soonyoung he should visit the dance studio for once, after all it was Soonyoung’s, and the dancer hasn’t danced for a long time now. Soonyoung thought about it carefully and maybe he does need some dancing he thought, as he’s been really stressed out lately.

So the two friends parted ways and Soonyoung went home, he didn’t take Dino with him ‘cuz he wanted the cat to socialize more ‘cuz his cat was too timid to others.Once he got home he hit the shower, but as he was taking his clothes off he felt something in the pocket of his coat It was a handkerchief.

It must be from the small blond from earlier he thought, and he probably didn’t realize that he brang it with him in a haste to leave. Soonyoung went to sit down on his couch half naked (his upper body) and thought for a bit what he should do with the handkerchief.

As he was looking at it, he felt bad that it was all covered in coffee stain and he thought Jihoon couldn’t use it anymore because it was too late from saving it as the dampness was now gone. Suddenly a memory flashed back from earlier with his encounter with the little guy. It was how panicked the smaller one looked when he noticed the spill on Soonyoungs clothes.

He let out a snortful laugh. Soonyoung then thought of what he could do, he got up and went to his bathroom for a shower.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Jihoon-hyung~ Hyung~ It’s time to wake up~”

Mingyu shaking the little one who was snuggled under his blanket, “Uhh~? 5 mow minutes~” He crumpled his eyebrows and told the taller who was shaking him on his shoulder. “Hyung it’s already 7:10 in the morning, your gonna be late for work.”

“What?!” Jihoon quickly got up, he struggled to find his phone under his sheets, when he did he took a quick peek and was alarmed at the time. He hastily got off of his bed but tripped as he was tangled in his blanket. “Kim Mingyu! Why didn’t you wake me up earlier!” As he ran towards his bathroom to get ready.

“I did, about 20 minutes ago and you said you’d get up.” The taller put his hands on his waist with his left eyebrow up.

“I have no recollection of saying that!”

Jihoon who was already in the midst of taking a shower shouted from the bathroom, while Mingyu was already fixing Jihoon’s messy bed.

“Not my fault you sleep like a sloth!”

After he fixed the bed as soon as Mingyu headed in the kitchen Jihoon slammed open the door to his bathroom and rustled through his drawers for clothes to wear. The smaller doesn’t usually rush like this to go to work, it was just that the siblings did a lot yesterday. It was Mingyu’s orientation for university and Jihoon went with the younger to also show him around the campus.

His orientation started at 10 am and they finished around 1 pm in the afternoon (Mingyu wanted to find his classes so he dragged Jihoon with him), the two then got hungry and decided to eat out.

After that they went grocery shopping because Jihoon, the busy body he is, doesn’t really do much groceries as he didn't have the spare time and always go for take outs or just ate at a local restaurant.

They got home around 4pm, and the mattress that Jihoon ordered for his younger brother came early as expected. The delivery was supposed to be this Wednesday, instead it got delivered today, on Monday. So they did a lot of organizing in Mingyu’s bedroom, and they also cleaned the room while they were at it. The siblings did a little movie marathon as well, it was kind of to celebrate Mingyu’s orientation and his last day of being free from hell.

Mingyu cooked some snacks of course, around 11:00 pm, the both of them are big eaters and to wrap it up they finished at almost 1 am.That’s why Jihoon slept like he was a bear in hibernation. Jihoon ran towards the shoe racks just at their front door, “Mingyu-yah, I’ll skip breakfast toda-”

Jihoon who was putting on his shoes looked up at the lunch bag and a stainless steel bottle that the taller was holding right in front of him. “I know, that’s why I packed you this. Some fruits, your lunch, and snacks. No need to spend your money to eat.” The smaller was pleasantly surprised, he took the lunch bag and took a peek of what’s inside. “Mingyu you didn’t have to, is this why you woke up early?”

The youngers class was not until 9:30 am, he woke up especially just to make his brother lunch because he knew Jihoon has been eating a lot of fast foods as it’s not really healthy, and a no-no for Kim Mingyu.

“It’s fine, I usually wake up early anyway.”

Jihoon let out a giggle, knowing it was a lie, and waved at the younger while exiting the room to their apartment. “I’ll give you a text on what time I’ll be home! Later!” Mingyu smiled as he waved back at Jihoon.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Work was exhausting as always, especially in the morning when rush hour happens, it’s a Tuesday so it’s not a surprise to Jihoon. His shift was not as bad as the others, and he’s only there for about 7 hours or so, but some days he tends to work overtime mainly because he needs the money.

It’s two hours before Jihoon gets off of work, the cafe only had a few customers now so he was just at the cashier register composing music on his little notebook. When he hears the bell ring in the front door of the cafè and notices a familiar face who just walked in.

“ _That guy, I’m pretty sure he’s…_ ” Jihoon thought.

The young man was looking around for a bit, but for Jihoon, it looked like he was trying to find someone. When the young man lands his eyes on him he smiled at Jihoon; at least that's what Jihoon had noticed.

The young man walked towards the cashier where Jihoon was, the smaller, who was getting nervous put away his pen and notebook and got ready to take his order. “Excuse me? Umm, hi I don’t know if you remember me.” Jihoon looked up as the young man started a conversation with him.

“I-I um, do remember you. I’m really sorry about what happened to your shirt, and what’s worse is I didn’t pay you back.” Jihoon was already short but he got shorter as he looked down feeling ashamed of what happened, and he couldn't repay the taller about the accident.

“Hey now~ I was the one who left in the first place, also…” The taller reached to his pocket and pulled out Jihoon’s handkerchief that was now stained by coffee. “...I kinda ruined this.” Jihoon looked up, “Oh! I totally forgot about that. That’s totally fine.” He said as he scratched his head and took it from the tallers hand and looked at the handkerchief with a faint smile of regret.

That was an old handkerchief given to him by Mingyu when they were kids, it was a birthday present from the younger. It even had a clumsy embroidery of Jihoon’s initials at the corner of the cloth.

It was probably Mingyu’s first time stitching and put effort in it, and that’s probably what made it special to Jihoon. The smaller kind of lied when he said it was fine, it was his carelessness that got it like this anyway, it also made Jihoon’s guilt from the accident feel a lot better as he thought it was his fault.

The taller noticed Jihoon’s face got a bit sad while looking at the handkerchief, he quickly changed the subject. “Hey, I’m Soonyoung by the way. Kwon Soonyoung.” Soonyoung held out his hand over the cashier for the younger to shake. The smaller placed the handkerchief in his pocket before he shook Soonyoung’s hand and also introduced himself.

“Jihoon. Lee Jihoon.” Jihoon took his hand and introduced himself. Soonyoung was delighted to finally introduce himself to the smaller, he didn’t know why but his heart felt warm and at ease from Jihoon’s presence.

“So would you like to order anything?” Jihoon tilted his head to the left while he asked. “Oh yes please. I’d like to have a green matcha latte to go.” Soonyoung happily answered.

Jihoon randomly thought they shared the same taste when it comes to tea, he was a bit happy, but who is he to judge yet, after all he doesn’t know much about Soonyoung, except for his name.

“Coming right up.”

A few minutes has passed the tea that Soonyoung ordered is done and Jihoon gave it to him, as he took out his wallet he ends up being stopped by the smaller. “Oh no need! It’s my treat.” Soonyoung had an interrogating look on his face, Jihoon took notice of this and explained that it was for bringing back his handkerchief and for not throwing it away.

The taller chuckled and after smiled at him, “No problem, I only did what’s right.” Jihoon smiled and was pleased by Soonyoung’s response to him, the smaller was about to say something but was interrupted by Younghee, his co-worker.

“Jihoon oppa! Where do I put this?”

Jihoon looked back at Younghee who was holding two small sack of coffee beans. He told her to place it just below the table in the storage room. When Jihoon looked back at Soonyoung the taller was already out of the cafè. He was left a bit wide-eyed as Soonyoung did not say goodbye.

On the counter he spots a small black box that was wrapped by a burgundy coloured ribbon around it, he curiously picks it up and notices that there’s a card tucked between the ribbon and the box. The card said,

_“To Jihoon-ssi,_

_I apologize for the trouble that I have caused you._   _I know in anyhow this cannot replace the value that your item has but,_ _I hope it will be useful to you in the meantime._

_Please use it if you wish._

_From Kwon S.”_

Jihoon quickly untied the ribbon and opened the black box to see what’s inside, as he opened it his face lit up. Jihoon smiled at the sight of it. It was a brand new handkerchief.

It was a gorgeous dark blue handkerchief that was a contrast of the baby blue one that he has, it had a lone white striped line not too far from its edges just to complement the design. The fabric has a nice feel to it, it was smooth and soft, he notices that it has his name sewed around the corner.

“Jihoon” He said, his cheeks a little flushed.

Jihoon was happy yet he wondered, how did Soonyoung know what to sew on the handkerchief beforehand. He’s pretty sure that he only had interacted and met him just now.

The thought of this didn’t seem to leave Jihoon while he was on duty and off. He was sitting on a chair in the cafe, already done work and was his time to get off work and wait for Joshua.

“Jihoon-ah!”

“Oh, hyung!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy happy bday to Vernon & Dokyeom! <3<3<3  
> Carats fighting for streaming 'Home'!!! ^.^


	5. His Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really really short chapter sowwy~~  
> 

_“Hello?”_

_“Hey.”_

_“Yes? Oh, is this-”_

_“I need you to listen carefully.”_

_“...”_

_“I want you to……….”_

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

“Well all the papers are done Soonyoung-ssi. But I still don’t get why you're doing this at such a young age.”

Seokmin questioned his client which his client ignored again for the third time this day. While he was organizing the papers in his hands, he looked over to Soonyoung who was just sitting across from him at the dining table while he drank his tea and reading over some papers. He still can’t believe that he just found out that Soonyoung is very rich. Like really very rich, and technically came from a famed background; due to Seokmins research.

His father was a renowned designer who owns a company with a famous brand line in South Korea, and his mother was a well-known veteran ballet dancer who everybody adored, and runs well known dance studios all over Seoul. Their lives were so perfect until that tragedy happened.

Seokmin has found an old article regarding the Kwons, (of course he wanted to know what kind of person his client is so he did some research on his own record) and came across an old article about his parents.

Soonyoung’s parents were flying back from Vienna to South Korea, they were there for about two days and a night because of a business meeting the couple had attended. But as they were flying back home, an unfortunate tragedy struck. Their plane never landed to Seoul, instead in the ocean.

Their bodies were never found, people have gossiped a lot when they died, it was a great misfortune to lose not one but two of the most successful public influencers in South Korea. Everyone mourned. But Seokmin is quite sure not as much as their two sons. Yes, two.

It’s said that all their fortune and responsibility was passed on to two of their sons. The older, Kwon Soonyoung, who back then was only fifteen years old when his parents left, the weird thing was Seokmin couldn’t find any information about his sibling. There was no record of his name, age, nor there were documents or news about the child at all, which was very uncanny. On the other hand there was a lot about Kwon Soonyoung.

At a young age he took the burden of being in charge of his parents’ triumphs. But that wasn’t all he was famous for, it was also because he was able to carry that burden and made his father’s brand line even more famous not only in South Korea but also overseas. It wowed everyone.

He also has a massive talent in dancing, Seokmin read that he won at a very well-known tv show in America and became one of the top most wanted choreographers who other dancers wanted to collaborate with in such a young age. No doubt about it that he’s one of the most famous people right now in South Korea. But the thing is nobody really knows what he looked like.

All those articles were just a bunch of words, and if they showed his picture, his face would be blurred. Well Seokmin couldn’t really blame the guy, being someone famous isn’t easy especially if you have that kind of past. Though just the fact that he can blur out his face in the news and articles is pretty amazing; meaning he has to have a LOT of fortune to do that, which Seokmin concluded he does.

He’s also very overwhelmed that this person has hired him to be his lawyer, (or something else) whereas he can just pretty much hire a better one instead of him. The question “Why me?” still lingered in Seokmin’s mind, along with what happened to his sibling who had no information about him at all.

“ _Odd..."_ He thought. "...What have I gotten myself into~” Seokmin murmured followed by a sigh.

“Hmm? Did you say anything?”

Seokmin startled as he was asked by Soonyoung, who he thought was not listening to him because he ignored his earlier questions.

“Oh no Sir, ahaha. Well if we’re done I’ll be going then.”

Soonyoung told Seokmin to wait as he has something to say to him. He told him to be at his house around 10 am in the morning to accompany him somewhere, though he didn’t specify where. Seokmin was curious to where they’ll be going but decided not to ask as he thought there must be a reason to why Soonyoung didn’t tell him.

Lastly, the older told him to just call him “Hyung” or by his name, considering the fact that he didn’t like being called “Sir” and both of them aren’t really that far apart in terms of age. “Well then, uh, Soonyoung-hyung, I’ll be going now if there’s nothing more you need.” Seokmin awkwardly said.

Soonyoung gave him a nod as a reply. He walked the younger at the door and bid farewell, after the door closes Dino, who was asking to be petted, was brushing against Soonyoung’s left leg.

“Meow~ Meow~” Soonyoung smirked.

“You. When did you get so needy hm?” He picked up his adored cat and caressed his jaw, having the cat pleasantly feel good. “Hey, Dino-yah..What do you think? Is it a good plan? Or…” Soonyoung lost his smile and thought for a second.

“...No, wait for me just for a bit okay? I’ll go to you soon.” As he smiled bitterly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying my best to make time to write but life just keeps getting in the way ugh..  
> See u nxt read! >.<


	6. Orphanage

_ “Are you crazy?! No! You can’t do this! He-” _ __   
_ “Please. Thank you.” _ __   
_ “Wait-” _ __   
_ *beep *beep *beep *beep *beep *beep _ _   
_ __ As he ended the call he closed his eyes and smiled one last time. What a bittersweet ending he thought. He was finally ready for his eternal sleep. 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  


“Jihoon-ah!” The young man waved his hand.

“Hi Shua-hyung. I’m really sorry for the wait, I can’t believe I forgot to change in my normal clothes.” Jihoon smiled apologetic as he put on his cap.

“No no that’s fine Jihoonie~” The older puts down his finished coffee, stood up from his seat and warmly smiled at him forming crescent eyes. “Let’s go?” Both of them exited the cafe and headed towards the Shua’s parked car right in front of it.

“So Jihoon, excited?” He asked the younger before they opened the front doors of the car. “A bit nervous Shua-hyung, but, I am excited that I get to see the kids again for the second time.” Joshua gave a smile to his response. “I hope they remember me.” Uneasy Jihoon opened the door of the front car seat, “Some may not recognize you but that’s because they’re new. Oh, don’t worry Ji, they absolutely adored you last time, and I won’t be surprised if it happens this time.” The older took a seat first and Jihoon followed with a satisfied smile that lingered to his face for a bit.

He was thankful to Joshua for easing his mind along the drive. Joshua is Jihoon’s colleague by three years and met him from university. They got to know each other in a choir course and both are also majoring in music. Their class decided to do a partner project instead of a written/vocal exam. Something about Jihoon peaked Joshua’s interest as he was always alone and quiet. 

Being the kind gentleman he is, he approached Jihoon first to ask to be his partner. The younger gratefully agreed as he is very timid and didn’t know anyone in their class. Jihoon knew how to play the piano and drums also the guitar, so when he knew Joshua was a veteran of the instrument, without thinking he asked if he could teach him some songs and techniques about it, and Joshua amusedly said yes.

Though Josh is two years older than Jihoon (so they’re not in the same classes, which was unfortunate to Jihoon as he adored the older and vise versa.) they both became close friends. Jihoon looked up to him like an older brother he’s never had. Sadly for Joshua, this is his last year in university and his last year being in South Korea. He told Jihoon that he’s going back to America to pursue teaching music there, but of course he’ll be visiting once in a while so no worries.

It still saddens Jihoon though, he’ll miss their talks about music, he’ll miss Joshua teaching him more songs to play the guitar, and of course eating lunch with the older. It only made Jihoon think that he has a long way to go before he graduates. If he ever does. 

“We’re here.”

Jihoon snapped back from his deep consciousness and back to reality. He got out of the car setting his backpack on his right shoulder and Joshua followed in a bit. This is the second time Jihoon has come here and it was still as beautiful as he remembered. It was a private property, and they had to pass through by car at a tall gate and a guard to enter. It wasn’t that long to spot the orphanage behind the big tall trees as the building was huge.

It was a fairly old building, but it still held a classy look, it was painted in white and a royal blue for the  roof, (the colour reminded Jihoon of the handkerchief that was given to him just this morning by Soonyoung) with roots and colorful flowers growing on its walls. It was also surrounded by greenery and sunflowers so it looked more bright and friendly. Jihoon can feel his face forming a nostalgic look, it amazes him that just by looking at this place he can feel his heart warming up. “Jihoon over here.” Joshua called out to him so they could enter the building from the back. 

When the door was opened he can already hear children laughing and footsteps. They’re probably playing and fooling around, he thought. Cute. 

As they entered he saw a light brown haired young man, who had his hair tied, holding a big basket of crayons with a newly unopened thick printer paper tucked in his arm, and was wearing a pink apron over his clothes that one of the kids were tugging on, asking for more paper. He was sure he wasn’t here when he visited last time. The said man then spotted them as soon as they closed the door.

“Ahhhhhh!! JISOO YOUR LATE!” As he did spot them he yelled at their direction with a frowny face. 

“ _ I’m pretty sure the name Jisoo is...”  _ Jihoon thought and looked to his left, where Joshua was scratching his head with an apologetic smile. Yep. It’s Joshua alright. It was Joshua’s name in Korean. 

“Well now let’s calm down Jeonghan-ah. I’m not that late. Ehehe~” 

“Ehehe~ MY ASS! I’ve been here since ten in the morning and we had a deal that you’d get here by- AHH!AH!” The young man called Jeonghan almost dropped the basket filled with crayons because of the kid tugging his apron. Joshua walked towards him and took the basket from Jeonghan and gave it to the little boy who was asking for it while the other still continued to complain. He then spotted Jihoon in the midst of his complaints, “Oh! Is this the one you were talking about?” He bends to Jihoons height to eye him, they are now one centimeter apart.

“ _ Wait…‘this’..?”  _ Jihoon thought surprised by the sudden action and was not really impressed by what he was referred as. His eyes were fluttering and couldn’t look straight at him. He then stepped back enough to bow in front of the older and took this chance to introduced himself. 

“Umm..Nice to meet you, I’m Lee Jihoon. Joshua-hyungs dongsaeng from university.”

“Hmmm~~~” Jeonghan didn’t say anything, just kept staring at the younger wide-eyed. Jihoon would lie if he said he isn’t freaked out with what’s happening. After a few seconds has passed Jihoon couldn’t even think straight as he was surprised by Jeonghans sudden tight hug, a squeeze on his ribs to the fullest. 

“AHHHH~Your so cute and tiny and beautiful! I just wanna take you and put you in my pocket! Jisoo let’s keep him! Can we? Can we?!”

“ _ Cu-cute? T-tiny? KEEP?!”  _ Jihoon thinks he’s about to get kidnapped by some strange man who he just met and be suffocated by him. 

“Now, now Hannie~Let the poor boy go and let him breathe. And that’s a big NO, we can’t keep him. As much as I also want to too.” Joshua told him though the last sentence was a murmur for only himself to hear. He put both of his hands on Jeonghan's shoulder and pulled him away from Jihoon.

“But he’s so ADORBSSS! I mean look at him!” Jeonghan pointed at the heavily breathing Jihoon who was trying to see if any of his ribs are broken. “Yes Hannie, I can clearly see Jihoon who is now trying to catch his breath because you almost suffocated him by your intense embrace.” Joshua sighed then smiled. 

“Now, why don’t we all settle down for tea.” The two boys nodded on Joshua’s idea. 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

“So how old are you Jihoon? When did you move to Seoul? Will you be working here with us?” Jeonghan asked him continuously while he poured tea into Jihoon’s tea cup then to Joshua’s. He just came back from putting the kids to sleep and hell it was chaos. 

“Hannie, one question at a time.” Joshua intruded. But Jihoon said that it was okay and answered Jeonghans questions in no time.

“Well I’m twenty years old, but I’m turning twenty-one in about two weeks from now. I moved in Seoul last year to study music, and I think I will be?” Jihoon looked at Joshua as he asked his last question. Joshua who was drinking tea looked up at him with a smile. 

“Yes you will be Jihoon, I’ve already talked to my friend and he gladly agreed on it.” Jihoon was delighted. 

“Well that’s a first. He’s finally starting to actually hire someone to babysit the kids here.” Jeonghan, who was now cutting a strawberry shortcake cake said and steered up Jihoon’s interest. “Han you know he’s just worried about the kids.” Joshua said followed by a chuckle.

“I know I know. He can’t trust someone easily. That’s why I’m so surprised that you convinced him to hire little Ji over there.” Jeonghan said who was cutting cake and pointed at Jihoon with a knife.  _ “Little?”  _ Jihoon perked and weakly laughed. Joshua leaned over to him and whispered, “Don’t mind Hannie, he likes to give nicknames to the people he likes.” Jihoon shyly nodded at that and was relieved. Something peaked his curiosity though.

“Oh, does that mean I’m the first person he’s ever employed?” 

Jeonghan and Joshua looked at each other and nervously smiled. “Well technically Jihoon, Jeonghan and I work here but that’s of our own will. And yes, your the first person he ever employed.” Joshua smiled weakly and continued while he was looking at the warm steam coming from his tea. 

“You see, our friend is..” He hesitated a bit before continuing, “..a bit different. He isn’t really the type to trust people that easily and more of all, especially when it comes to the kids here in the orphanage.” 

He looks beyond the door where the children are sleeping soundlessly, “Every child in this orphanage has their story and it’s not really a decent one.” Joshua takes a sip at his tea before carrying on and looks at Jihoon who was also looking beyond the door with a painful expression. 

“It’s just the three of us that watches them, sometimes when we’re not here, our friend’s personal caretakers come here and watches them instead. He’s being very careful about all this and doesn’t want to make a wrong move.” He warmly smiles at Jihoon.

“But I’ve convinced him that your a great guy and someone we can trust. I’ve only known you for a year or so but your the most gentle and genuine dongsaeng I’ve ever met.” Jihoon jerks to him blushed on the Joshua's comment about him. “Tha-thank you hyung.”

“That’s why I want to keep him! Hmph.” Jeonghan said who pouted while he was serving us some cake that he was cutting earlier and earned a laugh from Joshua. “Look, see, even Hannie loves you already. Ehehe.” 

“I have pretty sharp senses when it comes to people. And I can usually tell whether their a threat or not.” Jeonghan presumptuously said and sits down with them before he sips his tea. He then eyes Jihoon, “And something tells me that you little Ji is different.” and winks at him, “In a good way. Hehe~” Jihoon smiled and lightly bowed as he was grateful that he was accepted warmly by Jeonghan, and something tells him to never get on his bad side.

“Hannie hyung~” 

When Jihoon turned to see where the voice came from, it was from a boy who was peeking from behind the kitchen door that just woke up from his nap scratching his eye with his hand. The little boy then ran towards Jeonghan and buried his head on his clothes. 

“Oh. What is it Minho-yah.” The little boy who was called Minho, then looked at Jihoon with curious eyes. Minho then made his way towards him with little steps and looked at him as if he just found something interesting. Minho tilted his head (that made Jihoon squeal a little in the inside) before he said anything, “Fairy?”

“Hm?” Jihoon blinked and thought his ears were failing him at that moment. “Your..a fairy? Right?” Minho asked as the said kid’s eyes were sparkling with amusement. “Eh? Ah, umm..” He was bewildered at the moment and didn’t know how he should answer the little boy. He didn’t want to disappoint him but unfortunately he was not a fairy. 

Jihoon’s eyes twitched when he heard Jeonghan and Joshua were trying so hard not to laugh while their hands were on their mouths, which Jihoon saw from the corner of his eyes. They found the situation so entertaining that they couldn’t help themselves from chuckling. 

_ “So mean, even you Shua hyung.”  _ He could understand Jeonghan laughing but even his adored Joshua-hyung was laughing at him too. “Fairy?” Minho still waiting for an answer. “Um..Well..Yes?” Jihoon can’t help but give in and answered a ‘yes’. Minho smiled at him to the fullest and waved his hands in front of him which Jihoon thought it was a sign to lift him up, so he did. The little boy was now on his lap facing him, and he was looking at Jihoon with such loving eyes that Jihoon couldn’t help but adore. 

“So do you have wings? Is it true that you can make plants grow? What about where you live? Do you live in little houses? Oh, and do you sing everyday?” Jihoon was baffled and was trying to answer but the little boy won’t give him the chance to. Jihoon then looked at Jeonghan for help but the said boy was already making his way to the sink to wash some dishes, “ _ Then what about.. _ ” His eyes then looked to where Joshua was and his hyung was giving him his signature smile which definitely said  _ ‘Your on your own Ji.’ _ Jihoon sighed dismay. Guess he has to do it on his own he thought while he cleared his throat and began talking. 

“Hi Minho. I’m Jihoon-hyung, and for your questions..umm, unfortunately I can’t really make plants grow and my place is small but not as small as you think. Oh and as you can see I don’t really have wings…” 

Jihoon noticed the smaller boy on his lap gave a little frown in front of him but he continued as there was one more question he hasn’t answered, “...But I do sing.” As soon as Jihoon said that him, Minho’s frown disappeared and turned into a big smile. Jihoon clearly knows what was behind his smile. He reached a hand on Minho’s head and ruffled his hair. “But that’s for another day. Hehe.” He said with a warm smile. 

“Awww~ Why can’t you sing today fairy?” He pouted. 

“That’s because our fairy here needs to meet our boss.” Jeonghan came over and lifted Minho from him and settled him on the floor. He then crouched down on Minho’s height and pinched his cute little cheeks. 

“Now why don’t you go to your brothers and sisters and see if they’re awake. If you watch them I’ll give you all a treat, how’s that?” The little boy gasped in joy and soon headed out of the kitchen door with a loud cheer. “Sorry about that Jihoon, he’s a feisty one.” Jeonghan said as he planted his hands on his waist. 

“Oh no that’s fine Jeonghan-ssi-” Jihoon jolted as what he was saying got cut by an index finger that tapped on his buttoned nose. “That’s Hannie-hyung for you~” Jeonghan said and gave a wink. Jihoon was bewildered for a few seconds but he pleasantly accepted and wore a bit of a blush on his right cheek, “Mhm. Hannie-hyung.” 

Jeonghan’s eyes twitched at the sight and hugged Jihoon again as tight as he could. “AHHH~ I knew it, your just so cute I really wanna keep you!” He said and kept on rubbing his right cheek on Jihoons. 

_ “Something tells me I’m gonna have a hard time separating Jihoon from Hannie. Haha.”  _ Joshua thought when he took a glance at Jeonghan who’s now squishing Jihoon's poor plump cheeks that’ll turn red any second now. He sighed. 

“Hyung! They're all awake, except for Naeun.” Minho peeked through the kitchen doors to let them know. “Are you sure you didn’t purposely wake them up to just get a treat did you?” Jeonghan questioned raised an eyebrow to him, "Oops. Ehehe." Minho sheepishly said. 

"Why you, I'm gonna get you! C'mere!" Jeonghan said jokingly and dashed towards him.

Jihoon looked at them with loving eyes. Ah. I think I’m going to love this place. He thinks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while :)


End file.
